


phonecall.

by hyzkoa



Series: dreaming at our pace. [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, sssave me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9999578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyzkoa/pseuds/hyzkoa
Summary: Only seconds passed from getting the drinks out of the bag to Phichit already poking into his life. At least, the way Phichit wasn’t losing time with small talk or pointless topics was appreciated; even if that only put him faster in a position he didn’t want to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> its ya boy back at it again w smth i wrote last month but totally forgot to post (mostly bc i wanted to do a bit more but i'll just post it as another part soon probably)
> 
> i decided to put all my jjseung fics into a series bc i lov them. there's no rly chronological order to them.
> 
> this is based off [this beautiful lil thing](https://twitter.com/minoru_SGL/status/818808907418116097) i saw in twitter. theres another one i saved but havent translated. once i do the jjseung will rise once again. anyways hope u like it

“Hey—!” Seung-gil recognized immediately the cheery voice, his thumb pressing harder the hang-up button on the screen. “Ah. Don’t make that face! I brought sake.” He held up a plastic  bag, making his way to Seung-gil. “Drink with me?”

Shoulders dropped in a sigh, eyes closed as he knew how futile it’d be to deny his request now that he was already sitting next to him. There were more cons to pros when it came to being around Phichit for too long, especially if they were alone – there were many things the Thai skater probably wanted to talk about and few of those things interested Seung-gil, mostly because they were most likely personal matters about Seung-gil’s new partner in his life. In a way, he couldn’t really blame Phichit for being that curious, since someone as reserved and almost asocial as him was probably the last person in the rink anyone would think about when the word ‘relationship’ was brought up in a conversation. It was natural . . . naturally annoying.

“So—” Phichit leant against his arm, smiling knowingly at Seung-gil. “What do you like about JJ?”

He regretted he hadn’t counted in his mind the minutes – no, the seconds that passed from getting the drinks out of the bag to Phichit already poking into his life. If anything, the way Phichit wasn’t losing time with small talk or pointless topics was appreciated; even if that only put him faster in a position he didn’t want to be. Really, why did everyone seem to be interested in this topic? Even those that didn't know him well looked at him with a curiosity that they couldn't even disguise whenever he was with JJ. Was it that weird to be with him? Or was it because he had a reputation of not making friends?

He forced a cough out, his body reacting strangely at the suddenness of a question he had expected. The shock still seemed to have an effect on him he couldn’t control or hold back.

“As I thought, that’s what you wanted to talk about . . .”

“Well, of course! I’m really curious.” He leaned in closer, his eyes full of anticipation. Seung-gil hated this.

“This is why I don’t like drinking with you.”

“Eeehh . . .”

Phichit erased all the space between them, shoving his body at Seung-gil with a determinated frown, his word shut for once as he now tried to use the pressure of a firm stare and an awkward silence to get what he wanted from Seung-gil.

It worked.

He scooted away from Phichit, fingers pressing at his knuckles in defeat as the words left his mouth. At least, it wasn’t a complete stranger who asked him.

 “He’s good at skating. He teaches me things . . . he’s good at teaching, too. I can talk about skating with him.”

It was all about skating and he was well-aware of that. But the same thing applied to his life; if you asked him what his hobby was, he’d say skating. If that answer didn’t work, he’d say walking his dog, and if that wasn’t enough neither, then he’d say he didn’t have a hobby. In his youth, he really didn’t have time to realize this and find it wrong, as most of his time was neatly organized in a way where his only free time would be during meals and before going to sleep. Everything went from studies, to skating because he loved it, to walking his new dog, but loneliness branched off of that in no time. His days off would be spend alone, his only companion being his dog and his family as he grew up.

He didn’t mind neither his loneliness nor his life for revolving about skating and only skating, since he thought that, because he still loved it as much as he did when he was younger, it was the reason of his being. And though his passion often was discarded or not even acknowledged, the surface of his personality being the only impression he’d ever leave on anyone, most didn’t realize just how hard he worked for the profession he loved.

Hence, his beginning interest in JJ. While the Canadian’s personality was a 180º turn on his own, that didn’t keep Seung-gil from acknowledging the other’s skills and admitting that said skills were above his, and that was probably one of the main things that had drawn his interest towards JJ.

The height of his jumps were something he, as of now, could only hope to surpass or even imitate and, in a general view, he was totally outranked by the Canadian representative.  Seung-gil had expected him to brag endlessly about it whenever they spoke, but surprisingly it was minimal and it wasn’t forcibly shoved into the conversation; after all, no one would miss an opportunity to gloat in joy if Seung-gil dared to praise, albeit with a tone that didn’t sound friendly at all, their performance. So, that part, he didn’t mind much.

JJ was, surprisingly, different than what everyone made him to be. Curiosity kept him around the Canadian as he found out more difference between his actual personality and what he had heard from everyone else (and the contrast between his own assumptions, as well).

“Also . . .  He looks at me.” He almost wished to have longer hair that’d cover his now red ears. He leaned forward, hoping his bangs would do such, hiding the heat he felt on his cheeks. Unlike the audience that was always there to watch him during competitions and the coach whose yells he ignored every time, JJ’s gaze pierced him when he skated. It wasn’t intimidating. It wasn’t a menacing glare or a judgemental glance, it was different, and if you asked Seung-gil to describe it, he probably wouldn’t know the right word to express how it felt to be observed by JJ.

It reminded him of why he got into skating in the first place.

Phichit didn’t keep his thoughts to himself, reacting visibly with his hands against his cheeks, a faint ‘wow’ leaving him as he stared at Seung-gil, who felt uncharacteristically nervous about the silence that followed his confession.

“Did you hear that, JJ?” There was a pause. “I’m glad . . .”

Seung-gil’s eyes widened at the name drop of his boyfriend, snapping his head towards Phichit who was smiling apologetically.

“I’m sorry! Actually, I left my phone on call with JJ all this time. He asked me to do it for him . . . ”

From the phone Phichit held up now, an unmistakable voice blasted through.

“ _Seung-gil! **I love you!!**_ ”

“Y—you . . .”

Even if Phichit was smiling, there was no doubt evil existed somewhere behind all that kindness and friendliness.

As soon as he saw JJ again, the skater apologized to Seung-gil immediately. “It’s my fault, but . . . I really wanted to hear why you liked me.” His words were genuine, and there was true regret in his face – but Seung-gil couldn’t focus on that for too long once he noticed the faint blush as well, which brought a shade of pink into his own cheeks as he remembered JJ’s voice blasting out of Phichit’s phone.

‘I love you’ he had said.

The Korean skater shook his head, eyes averting from JJ’s.

JJ didn’t hear a word from Seung-gil for a while.


End file.
